<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Handle you by TheChancellor03</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29551995">Handle you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChancellor03/pseuds/TheChancellor03'>TheChancellor03</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Winterspider Fluff/Smut Oneshots [59]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:34:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,011</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29551995</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChancellor03/pseuds/TheChancellor03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes &amp; Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Winterspider Fluff/Smut Oneshots [59]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169690</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Handle you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Bucky ogles Penny in the training room while she's working out then blurts out that he wants to spar with her. He then proceeds to blurt our he wants her to ride him</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Riding, rough sex, fingering, cream pies, doggy style, unprotected sex</b>
</p><p>——————</p><p>"Why are you staring at our resident Spiderwoman?" Steve asked suddenly. Bucky froze for a moment before relaxing. He had indeed been staring at Penny who had been doing barbel squats.</p><p>"She's using more weight then you and me combined." Bucky said in awe. Penny had an extremely concentrated look on her face, sweating profusely in just a sports bra, yoga pants and headphones on, connected wirelessly to her phone. She and Tony had modified them so they could get past her senses.</p><p>"Yeah, Tony said he had to recalibrate them so she could use them." Steve said, a small grin on his face. It wasn't the first time Bucky had ogled Penny of course, especially in the gym.</p><p>"Damn, no wonder Tony doesn't like making her mad." Bucky said, grinning and going back to his own weights, watching Penny out of the corner of his eye.</p><p>"He says she used to wrestle before she got her powers but she can't kow because she has an unfair advantage." Steve said. Bucky hummed, milling that price of information over and over and over in his head. Steve left eventually, saying something about a date with Natasha, the rest of the team were either in meetings that would last the day, at home or out and about, leaving he and Penny. Speaking of, she was finally putting down the barbel, glancing down at her watch, Bucky thought it was awesome, it was one of those little things that calculated the fat burned and calories and your heart rate. But he had more pressing matters.</p><p>"You wanna wrestle?" Bucky said with a grin, walking up to Penny who had taken off her very sweaty headphones already. She starting blushing madly, eyes wide as she stared at him.</p><p>"What?" She blurted finally. Bucky grinned, so she definitely at least thought about sex.</p><p>"Stevie said you can't compete anymore cause your powers are an unfair advantage. Thought if you wrestled with me it'd be even." He offered. Penny's blush slowly faded until she was grinning, shrugging her shoulders.</p><p>"Sure, just don't be a sore loser when I win." She said playfully. And they did wrestle, and Penny looked like she was having the time of her life. But then it was them laughing while seeing how long they could keep eachother on the ground, they were both ridiculously sweaty and breathing heavily, and Penny currently had her lower arm pressing into Bucky's throat, straddling his hips wither her thighs and keeping him firmly planted to the floor.</p><p>"I want you to ride me." He blurted. For a moment he wasn't sure if she'd heard him, her arm was tight on his throat after all, he was red in the face, and drooling slightly. But then she was sitting up straight, her arm freeing him. That was even worse because her crotch was pressing right agaisnt his.</p><p>"What?" She stuttered, blushing madly in the face. Bucky quickly collected himself.</p><p>"I didn't mean to say that out loud." He said as calmly as he could, even with his chest heaving.</p><p>"Right now?" Penny asked. Bucky gross for a moment, was, was Penny actually taking him up on his offer? It was Bucky's turn to blush madly.</p><p>"Well I mean we don't have to do it now because we're in the training rooms and I don't have a condom on me-" he was cut off by Penny who grinned slightly.</p><p>"The teams out," she blurted, blushing madly and staring down at Bucky, "For the whole day, I asked FRIDAY this morning. And about the condom thing I have an IUD and I kind of have a thing for when guys cum inside me." Penny blurted out all in one go. Bucky nodded slowly, and it all kind of happened so fast, Penny leaning down, arms bracketing Bucky's head. Her hips were rutting against his own as they kissed feverishly, lips, tongue and teeth. Then Penny was pulling away, breathing heavily licking, sucking and biting down Bucky's jaw, then his neck then his chest.</p><p>Bucky didn't even have to think about it, reaching down and taking hold of the thin yoga pants and ripping them through ally in his hands. Penny's mouth fell open because that was hot, even if they were her favourite yoga pants. Then he was hooking two fingers around her thong and tugging it to the side. And him rubbing the pads of his fingers through her folds then rubbing over her clit several times until one of her hands came up to rest on Bucky's chest.</p><p>"How long since you've done this?" Penny stuttered. Bucky hummed, rubbing his fingers over her hole, looking up at her with a pleased smile, Penny looked blissed out of her mind.</p><p>"Fifty years, give or take," Bucky said in amusement, slipping his fingers in all at once until he was pressed knuckle deep and Penny bit her bottom lip between her teeth to keep from crying out.</p><p>"That takes the cake. But yet you're still really good at this." Penny said. By now Bucky was thrusting his fingers in a out, just to feel her clench around him repeatedly. But then Penny seemed to have enough, wrapping her fingers around Bucky's wrist and tugging him out of her slowly, shuffling downwards slowly and tugging Bucky's sweat pants and boxers down to his knees. She froze for a moment before a wide smile grew on her face, shuffling back up and planting a foot either side of Bucky's hips.</p><p>"I don't even know if you're gonna fit inside." Penny teased, taking hold of Bucky's cock in her hand, stroking him a few times before she was running the cock head through her folds, collecting slick then spreading it down his length with her hand.</p><p>"I know you can do it." He teased back. Then Penny was positioning herself above him then sinking down impossibly slow until she was pressed all the way down. Her eyelids were twitching and fluttering, lips parted and letting out pants, her hands were resting flat on Bucky's stomach.</p><p>"Just gimmie a minute." She whispered. Then she was raising off him and sinking back down in a very impressive rhythm, rutting her hips forward on the down thrust then back on the upward.</p><p>"Jesus, oh my, you are very good at this Miss Parker," Bucky said through gritted teeth, setting his hands on Penny's hips and making a move to thrust up into her but Penny's hands tightened on his stomach.</p><p>"Stay still, I'm taking care of you right now." She said firmly. That sent Bucky's jaw dropping, setting his head back on the floor and watching Penny work herself open on him before her speed was picking up and she was hunched over him slightly. One of her hands was still on his stomach and her other arm was bracketing his head. And Bucky's hands were tight on Penny's hips, back arched slightly off the floor, eyes narrowed and breathing harsh.</p><p>"Fuck, Pens, I'm, I'm gonna cum! You close?" Bucky asked frantically. He was helpless really, Penny was just so good at this and she was squeezing him so tight.</p><p>"Just a little more, just hold on for me. That's it, that's it, fuck!" Penny shouted, throwing her head back, hips picking up speed and grinding against him, working them both through their orgasms. Bucky's hands were all over her, running over her hips, cupping her breasts through her bra, then running up around her neck then cupping her jaw. Her own hands were wandering, one tight in his hair, the other running up his chest and neck.</p><p>"Fuck, okay, I should pull out. It'll get uncomfortable," Bucky said through pants. leaning up to kiss her lips softly before lifting her hips so he could pull out, he was still half hard but he was more concentrated on Penny who had that blissed out look on her face again. She was sitting back up, spreading her own lips and looking down, Bucky gaze automatically traveled down.</p><p>"Fuck, Pens, I'm gonna have a heart attack." Bucky said, his fingers coming back to her, running through the mess of his cum dribbling out of her and pushing in, fingering her slowly. Penny's breathing was uneven again, pressing her lips together in an effort not to moan and cry out.</p><p>"Jeez you're still so tight." Bucky muttered. Penny hummed.</p><p>"What I want you to do is to fuck me. And I want you to fuck me good," she said, looking down at him through lidded eyes. Bucky grinned, looking back down at his own cum rolling down his knuckles, her underwear pushed to the side. Penny's cried out when Bucky tugged her against his chest, rolling them over so she was on the bottom. He leaned back up and manhandled her onto her front, picking her up by her hips and forcing her to her knees. Her arms came up to rest her head on just as Bucky was pushing inside her.</p><p>"Fuck, you feel so fucking good." Bucky said through gritted teeth. Penny just moaned, pushing her hips back. Bucky had one hand clamped around her hip and pressing harshly, the other buried in her hair and pushing her head into the sparring mat.</p><p>"Oh fuck! Oh fuck! Don't fucking stop!" Penny screamed. Her screams and moans were muffled against the sparring mat, and thank god because she could hear the harsh sound of Bucky slamming in and out; the loud wet sounds echoeing around the room.</p><p>"Shit Pens I didn't think you'd be into rough sex." Bucky grunted. Penny just moaned, pushing her hips back as much as she could. She couldn't really say much, tears streaming down her face.</p><p>"Fuck, fuck, c-can I touch myself?" Penny stuttered out between moans. Bucky grunted again, moving so his hand that was on her hip was rubbing her clit in circles, his body bent over her.</p><p>"Shit you're close aren't you? I can feel it." Bucky said. Penny just moaned in response, not sure whether to fuck back into the rhythm Bucky had or grind into his fingers.</p><p>"Please, please Bucky need to cum, need to cum!" Penny cried. Bucky hummed, breathing slightly uneven now, hips picking up in speed and desperation.</p><p>"Cum for me Pen, cum for me." He grunted. And she did, shaking, crying and screaming against the mat. And Bucky fucked her through it until he was slamming in deep and cumming with a sharp grunt, pulling halfway out a few times and slamming back in until he was bottomed out inside her. Penny seemed to finally be getting make motor function, moving so her weight was less on her knees and shoulders. Bucky seemed to get the hint, slowly pulling out and resting on his haunches. Penny automatically reached down and fingered herself through the mess of her fucked open hole and Bucky's cum.</p><p>"Fuck, there you go making me hard again." Bucky muttered. Penny grinned at him through her legs.</p><p>"I have a very nice bed with our name on it." She teased. Bucky let out one of those purr sounding growls, standing up quickly and picking her up into his arms.</p><p>"Yes to that, but I'm taking you on a date as well. Treat you like a lady."</p><p>——————</p><p>"So you guys are?" Tony sort of trailed off, gesturing between penny and Bucky who were sitting next to eachother in the lounge room.</p><p>"Dating? Yep." Bucky finished. Penny nodded in agreement and threw her legs into Bucky's lap. Steve narrowed his eyes at the two.</p><p>"You sure you can handle him?" He asked. Penny looked at Bucky who grinned at her. Her mind drifted back to the training room and the hours following the incident.</p><p>"Oh I can handle him."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>